Feb 4th
by pinkworlds
Summary: Minutes after twleve, Sam's give Freddie's his birthday present. Something 100% random, and made for fun. One shot posted late, dedicated to Fredward Benson's birthday! Please Read and Review! :D


**So this is a late posted fan-fiction that was meant to be posted on Feb. 4th, but my internet went off and ugh! Anyways, it's based on (dedicated to) Freddie's birthday with no plot at all thought out - therefore, it's probably one of my worst written (typed). But it is seddie, and I just really wanted to write it! C: So please read on and don't forget to review!**

**(iDon't Own iCarly).**

The brunette boy laid in his bed (that still had its 'Galaxy War' sheet-covers - which totally matched his pajama pants) as he saw his digital clock on the bedside table turn twelve. He sighed, today he was turning eighteen. He didn't know why he was feeling a little down, but in a way relieved. His mother hadn't burst in just yet into his bedroom and cry her eyes out as she announced to no one that her 'baby' was finally a 'man'.

He rubbed one eye and yawned, surprised that he was actually feeling a little sleepy. He usually falls asleep by two, would waste most of his time texting Sam and Carly - well, Sam since Shay would fall asleep and wouldn't reply after midnight. But both of them had stopped texting him an hour ago, which he was a little surprised.

He reached for his pear-phone to see if he at least got any birthday wishes, but not even that. He placed his phone back down and decided to fall asleep, maybe by the morning he'll get the unwanted attention from his mother and sweet comments from friends and the blonde headed demon. His lips curved up by the thought of her in his mind with a popped bubble of chuckles after worth.

Facing up he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the dim ceiling he was able to see with his vision adapted to the dark and small shine his pear-phone was giving out. He was eighteen - finally. Somehow he'd been waiting for that age, for his mother see him grow up and be consider (somewhat) an adult, even if his mother wouldn't treat him like one.

And, oh would his father be proud. He missed his dad; sometimes he'd imagine that he was just gone on a business trip and would be back by the morning. That when he woke up, he'll be there cooking bacon and eggs like he would before passing away. And especially now. That many family members would mention how he'd grown to look like his father, push them next to one another and compare.

But he wasn't around anymore, to see him grow into a 'man'.

Just when he shut his eyes to dream, he heard a muffle sound by the hallway causing him to stand up. He would've thought that was his mother, but it sounded more like someone was breaking in through... the window? He quickly uncovered himself reaching for whatever his hands could grasp as he walked to his door - a pencil on his desk - and slowly tip-toed to the hall.

No one was around, that he could see at least. He didn't turn the lights on, which he regretted as he stepped closer to the location. And as he was standing on the corner, his fist firmed on the bitten pencil, the window successfully drew up to reveal and person wearing a pull-over with the hoody on. With narrowed eyes he looked at the figure as it stood up and dusted its body while he made a go for it ready to attack.

But right when he aimed the weapon, the hoody went off as blonde curls slapped him causing him to stumble back and drop the pencil right before it stabbed the blonde head in the shoulder. Blue eyes darted at him with a deadpan expression as they followed the pencil when hitting the floor and then raised an eyebrow, "Really, Benson? You were going to attack me with a pencil?"

He shrugged, "Sorry Sam, I mean, I didn't know who you were and I thought you were braking into my apartment... anyways, what are you doing here?" He asked as she closed the window from the fire escape and followed Freddie into his bedroom.

Once entering as Freddie turned the lights on she let herself fall in his bed and sighed, leaning backwards on her elbows, "I came to wish you happy birthday, nub." She smiled at him and he smirked down at her taking a seat next to her. "Really? You came all the way over her to wish me a happy birthday?" He inquired, as she stood up and looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. Why? Hard to believe?"

"A little." He confessed as she burst a small chuckle nodding, agreeing with him. Why would Sam Puckett bother to go to anyone's home just to wish them a happy birthday? "Well," he said, "I couldn't give it to you over the phone?"

He cocked an eyebrow up and she kept her smirk. "Why?" He still smiled at that thought. It was nice that she actually went over, his mother hadn't even wished him 'happy birthday' and it was already five minutes as he confirmed when he looked back. "Because," she sighed looking down to her hands, "I don't know. I just felt, like..." she cut herself off as she looked up at him and the slight curve on his lips.

Oh how she missed those lips. She shook her head off and clapped, "So, happy birthday nub!" She screamed, then shushed by the nub who laughed along with her smile, "My mom's most likely still asleep."

"Wait," she narrowed her eyebrows, "she still hasn't wished you happy birthday?"

"No, not yet." He said shrugging his shoulders while she smirked, "Is she home?" She asked, and he nodded confused, "She... should be...?" It only been an hour since he went off to bed and she'd been in her bedroom. She most likely fell asleep.

"Well," she looked over at the door - which was locked and smiled at him, "she won't mind that I'm here, right?"

"I don't think so. I mean, it's late and all, but she'll probably just get upset."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"I wanted to give you your birthday present." She murmured and cleared her throat.

"Why don't... you? I mean..." he looked at her strangely, "what is it?"

She cocked her brow up, "Well, I didn't really buy you anything." He nodded slowly asking what she got him as she pouted her lip and her hands slowly started to travel on his knee and up his thigh, "something you can't forget."

He looked down at her sprawled hand as she slowly turned to him, one lap going over the other and her hands knotted behind his neck with strawberry scented lips were slowly placed on top of his. His eyes widen at her movement - just for a second- as she deepen her kiss and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

Slowly his own hands started to get around her waist and closed his eyes with enjoyment and let himself feel her lips on her. Soft and puffed as she hauled his bottom lip and pushed herself to him.

It didn't take long when Sam hands scatted down his chest and aimed to remove his Penny-Tee. Her hands slowly feeling the great results from all the workout he'd been doing for the last couple of months. They went up, taking the shirt along and roaming her hands on him only for him to stop her with huffed breaths, "W-what are you doing?"

She gulped with a similar voice, "Give you... you're birthday present." She informed him taking another aim to his lips only to be gently pushed away as her lips gently taped his, "What exactly is my present?"

She looked at him with an unsure face and looked down, then quickly up at him, "We're not dating anymore..." she said more of the obvious, and sighed, "but you... love me," she said insecure her voice lowering by every words she said, "and if it's as much as me... I thought for a couple of hours..." She kept her gaze down, "we could do this." She said finally as her gaze was quickly drawn up by Freddie's hand on her chin.

"And do exactly what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head, "I don't know... what you loved most when you were with me."

"You think that what I loved most about you was making out with you?" She nodded with a raised eyebrow, "Wait, was making out with me what you loved most?" He quickly asked and she smirked at him, and then laughed, "Oh, nub. I'll admit that I do miss your lips, but... no." She smiled and sighed, "Surprisingly it wasn't."

"Well, what did you love about me?" He asked, a smile upon his lips as she chuckled and shook her head and started to unsaddle herself from him. Her hands getting off his skin and on his shoulders to balance and successfully take a seat next to him, "Benson, don't do this. Making out is one thing, asking me-"

"Please?"

She sighed and looked at him; his gravy-brown eyes begging her. "No, Benson-"

"Look, as my birthday present?"

"What?" She looked at him dumbfounded, "You rather have me tell you what I love about you than actually make out?"

He chuckled, understanding that it was a little too much cliche' for her, but he honestly wondered why she loved him. He knew why he loved her, but that wasn't that point at the moment. "Well... sorta'."

"No, Fre-"

"Just something quick." He smiled, and she (as much as she wanted to) couldn't deny his request. All she planned was make out with him, and then leave - wish him a 'happy birthday' and try to ignore him for the rest of the day.

She then nodded, giving in and looked down at her hands, "You want to know what I love about you, I see why not."

He smiled down at her, being more than happy. He looked over at his clock - already twenty minutes of his birthday, and it's Sam he's spending it with. She's the girl he saw first and wished him the best birthday he could have. She cuddled herself and smiled small, "I love..." even if she knew what she loved about him, she did have a little trouble confessing it as he kept his gaze on her, "the way you are."

"Mhm." He motioned for her to go on, like if it wasn't enough.

"I love your hair..." she glanced up at his hair, and playfully stroked it up as he chuckled, "I love your eyes," she admitted looking into them, "and your hands," she smiled reaching for them and rubbing her thumb on them, "and I love that you're always right," she giggled at the fact that she's actually being honest. "How you're lamely funny," she chuckled and slightly glanced at him as he laughed silently, "the way you're always right." He bit her lower lip and connected her eyes with him, "Your geeky habits, I don't know, how you talk... Your eyebrow, the way it goes up; and oh your smile!" She took a breath, "That you're sweet, and understandable. And how your ears," she chuckled once more as she reached for the tip of his ear, "turn red when blushing - it's cute. The nicknames you come up with for me, and-and..." she let a breath out and shook her head looking down, "your voice - it's soothing."

He reached for her hands, picking them to his lips and gently kissing the back of her hand as she looked at him. He was smiling (the smile she loves) as his other hand went behind his neck and pulled her closer to him to place a kiss upon her own lips. She cleared her throat, "I love the way you kiss..."

He chuckled, "Me too." She raised an eyebrow at him and face-palmed himself, "Ugh, I mean, you; the way you kiss."

"Lamely funny," she whispered reaching up to place a kiss on him with a smile. He replied to her actions as he tangled her hands behind his neck.

**So there you have it. No real ending honestly, I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't think of any and decided to just leave it at that. Where ever Ms. Benson was at, I'll that to you. C: please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! and sorry if any mistakes :o**


End file.
